shmupfandomcom-20200213-history
Tate Mode
'''Tate Mode '''is a feature offered in many vertical shoot-em-ups that flips the screen 90 degrees to either the left or right. This allows the player to tilt their television/monitor and play the game with a longer vertical display. Tate mode first gained traction during the 5th generation of console games. Shoot-em-up Games with Tate Mode Atari Lynx * Raiden Microsoft Xbox * Psyvariar 2 * Shikigami no Shiro * Shikigami no Shiro 2 Microsoft Xbox 360 * Bullet Soul * Bullet Soul: Infinite Burst * DoDonPachi DaiOuJou (Black Label Extra) * DoDonPachi DaiFukkatsu (1.5 and Black Label)/DoDonPachi Resurrection * DoDonPachi SaiDaiOuJou * Eschatos * Esp Galuda II (Black Label) * Guwange * Ikaruga * Ketsui: Kizuna Jigoku Tachi Extra * KOF: Sky Stage * Mamoru-kun * Muchi Muchi Pork/Pink Sweets * Mushihime-sama HD * Mushihime-Sama II (Version 1.5) * Raiden IV * Raiden Fighters Aces * Shikigami no Shiro 3 * Shooting Love, 200X (Trizeal and Exzeal) * Shooting Love, 10th Anniversary (XIIzeal and Deltazeal) * Trigger Heart Exelica * Under Defeat HD Microsoft Xbox One * Battle Garegga * Dangun Feveron * Ghost Blade HD Nintendo GameCube * Ikaruga * Radirgy * Shikigami no Shiro 2 Nintendo Switch * AngerForce: Reloaded * Arcade Archives: Alpha Mission * Arcade Archives: Argus * Arcade Archives: Front Line * Arcade Archives: Heroic Episode * Arcade Archives: Omega Fighter * Arcade Archives: Star Force * Arcade Archives: Terra Cresta * Atari Flashback Classics (Centipede and Millipede) * Contra Anniversary Collection (Arcade versions of Contra and Super Contra) * Danmaku Unlimited 3 * Dragon Blaze * Ghost Blade HD * Gunbarich * Gunbird * Gunbird 2 * Horizon Shift '81 * Ikaruga * Johnny Turbo's Arcade: Nitro Ball * Konami Anniversary Collection: Arcade Classics (A-Jax, Scramble and TwinBee) * Namco Museum (Galaga and Galaga '88) * Psyvariar Delta * Samurai Aces * Sega Ages: Gain Ground * SNK 40th Anniversary Collection (Alpha Mission, ChopperTokio[[Category:Game Terms and Definitions]] I, Guerilla War, Ikari Warriors, Sasuke vs. Commander, Time Soldiers, TNK III, Vanguard and Victory Road) * Strikers 1945 * Strikers 1945 II * Vasara Collection (Vasara and Vasara 2) Nintendo Wii * Castle of Shikigami III * Milestone Shooting Collection 2 (Chaos Field, Illvelo, Karous, Radirgy and Radirgy Noa) * Ultimate Shooting Collection (Chaos Field, Karous and Radirgy) Nintendo Wii U * Ghost Blade HD PC * Arcade Game Series: Galaga * AWA * Blue Revolver * Bullet Soul * Bullet Soul: Infinite Burst * Castle of Shikigami * Crimzon Clover: World Ignition * Danmaku Unlimited 2 * Danmaku Unlimited 3 * Deltazeal * DoDonPachi Resurrection * Eschatos * Exzeal * Fire Arrow Plus * Game Tengoku CruisnMix Special * Ghost Blade HD * Groove Coaster * Ikaruga * Judgment Silversword Resurrection * Kamui * Metis One * Mushihime-sama * Psyvariar Delta * Raiden Legacy * Raiden III * Raiden IV: Overkill * Shmup Skills Test * Space Moth DX * Super Killer Hornet: Resurrection * Trizeal Remix * Vector Strain * Wolflame (Only supports one way rotation) * XIIZeal * Zenodyne R * Zenohell * ZeroRanger Sega Dreamcast * Ghost Blade * Gunbird 2 * Ikaruga * Karous * Neo XYX * Psyvariar 2 * Radirgy * Shikigami no Shiro 2 * Trigger Heart Exelica * Trizeal * Under Defeat Sega Saturn * Arcade Gears Vol. 2 (Gun Frontier) * Batsugun * Battle Garegga * Capcom Generations Vol. 1 (1942, 1943: The Battle of Midway and 1943 Kai) * Capcom Generations Vol. 3 (Vulgus and Exed Exes) * Capcom Generations Vol. 4 (Commando, Gun.Smoke and Mercs) * DonPachi * DoDonPachi * Game Tengoku * Gekirindan * Gunbird * Image Fight * Kingdom Grand Prix * Layer Section * Shienryu * Skull Fang: Kuuga Gaiden * Sonic Wings Special * Strikers 1945 * Strikers 1945 II * Twin Cobra II Plus Sharp X68000 * Cho Ren Sha 68K * Dragon Spirit * Star Force Sony PlayStation * Arcade's Greatest Hits: The Atari Collection 1 (Centipede and Millipede) * Capcom Generations Vol. 1 (1942, 1943: The Battle of Midway and 1943 Kai) * Capcom Generations Vol. 3 (Vulgus and Exed Exes) * Capcom Generations Vol. 4 (Commando, Gun.Smoke and Mercs) * DonPachi * DoDonPachi * Image Fight * Namco Museum Vol. 1 (Galaga) * Namco Museum Vol. 2 (Gaplus, Grobda, Super Xevious and Xevious) * Namco Museum Vol. 3 (Galaxian) * Namco Museum Vol. 4 (Assault and Assault Plus) * Namco Museum Vol. 5 (Dragon Spirit) * Namco Museum Encore (Dragon Saber, King and Balloon and Motos) * Raiden DX * The Raiden Project (Raiden and Raiden II) (Only the Japanese version) * Sonic Wings Special * Strikers 1945 * Strikers 1945 II (Only the Japanese version) * Toaplan Shooting Battle 1 (Tiger-Heli and Twin Cobra) * Xevious 3D/G+ (Xevious, Super Xevious and Xevious Arrangement) Sony PlayStation 2 * DoDonPachi DaiOuJou * Double Shienryu * ESP Galuda * Gunbird Collection * Homura * Ibara * Mushihime-Sama * Oretachi Gesen Zoku: Contra * Oretachi Gesen Zoku: Moon Cresta * Oretachi Gesen Zoku: Pooyan * Oretachi Gesen Zoku: Scramble * Oretachi Gesen Zoku: Sonic Wings * Psikyo Shooting Collection Vol. 1 (Strikers 1945 and Strikers 1945 II) * Psikyo Shooting Collection Vol. 2 (Sengoku Ace) * Psikyo Shooting Collection Vol. 3 (Dragon Blaze) * Psyvariar Complete Edition * Psyvariar: Medium Unit * Psyvariar Revision * Psyvariar 2 * Radirgy Precious * Raiden III * Taito Memories II Joukan (Fighting Hawk, Rayforce and Scramble Formation) * Trigger Heart Exelica Enhanced * Trizeal * XII Stag Sony PlayStation 3 * Ketsui: Kizuna Jigoku Tachi * Mamoru-kun Curse! * Raiden IV: Overkill * Under Defeat HD Sony PlayStation 4 * Battle Garegga * Dangun Feveron * Game Paradise Cruisin'Mix * Ghost Blade HD * Ketsui: Kizuna Jigoku Tachi * Mahou Daisakusen